1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a printer with a time information comparing function.
2. Related Art
With the globalization of markets in recent years, printers are shipped to various countries and regions. For example, in offices and the like to which the printers are shipped, the printers are increasingly used while being shared among multiple computers.
Since an usage environment of the printers such as the air temperature, the humidity, and the power supply voltage varies among the countries and regions to which the printers are shipped, the printers are each generally shipped with setting such as print setting, time setting, and voltage setting being set to default in accordance with the usage environment in which the printer is to be used, such that the printer can operate properly.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-263517 discloses a time monitoring system. The time monitoring system includes a reference time unit which keeps a reliable reference time calibrated based on the coordinated universal time (UTC), a client time obtaining unit which obtains time information used by a client at a predetermined timing via a network, and a time monitoring unit which compares the client time obtained by the client time obtaining unit and the reference time obtained from the reference time unit and monitors whether the time difference between the two times is within a predetermined range and which proves execution of the monitoring.